Paul Trollope
Paul Trollope, nicknamed Trolls, was Rovers' manager from 2005 until 2010 and a player from 2004 to 2006. Born in Swindon in 1972, he is the son of Swindon Town legend John Trollope. He was initially brought to Bristol Rovers as a player by then-manager Ian Atkins, and later took on the role of player-coach under him. When Atkins was sacked in 2005, Trollope was asked to take over as caretaker-manager until a full-time appointment was made, and he took team mate John Anderson on as his assistant. He was later given the position of First Team Coach under Director of Football Lennie Lawrence. He retained the title of First Team Coach until September 2009, when it was changed to manager, and he took sole charge when Lawrence left the club at the end of the 2009–10 season. Following Lawrence's departure Trollope took on Darren Patterson as his assistant, but the partnership was short lived. Trollope was relieved of his duties on 15 December 2010 with the board citing poor performances and falling attendances for their decision to sack him. Playing career Club football Trollope started his professional career at Swindon but failed to make a single appearance. He joined Torquay United on loan towards the end of the 1991-92 season and signed on permanently at the club in the summer of 1992 where he made more than 100 league appearances. He then moved north to Derby County initially on loan in late 1994 and then permanently in early 1995 for £100,000. In just under three years at Derby, including loans in 1996 at Grimsby Town and Crystal Palace, he made 65 league appearances. Big spending Fulham signed Trollope for £600,000 in November 1997 and remained at Craven Cottage for over four years. In 2002, he joined Coventry City on a free transfer where he stayed for just a few months making very few appearances. Northampton Town then signed Trollope, again, on a free transfer. He remained at the club until 2004 when he signed for Rovers. Career stats International career Caps All of Paul's full international caps are listed below. :N.B. Wales's score is always given first. (Source: rsssf) Managerial career Little over a year after joining Rovers he was appointed caretaker manager replacing Ian Atkins. Shortly after, he was appointed full time first-team coach with Lennie Lawrence working alongside him as director of football. Despite this system being almost entirely unsuccessful in English football, the system worked very well in its early stages at Rovers with Lennie and Trolls leading Rovers to both the Football League Trophy final and League Two Play-Off Final (winning the latter) in their first full season at the club. On multiple occasions, Trollope has stated that while Lawrence does have a say on team selection, the final decision is his. Lawrence left the club in the summer of 2010 leaving Trollope in sole charge, but Trollope followed just a few months later, when he was placed on gardening leave in December 2010. Following his departure from Rovers he was appointed as a member of the coaching staff at Birmingham City under manager Chris Hughton, and when Hughton was taken on as manager of Norwich City in June 2012, Trollope followed him to the Norfolk club. Managerial stats :Managerial stats, as at 17 December 2010 Record at Rovers Notes Category:Players Category:Managers Category:Midfielders Category:3 June Category:Players born in 1972 Category:Players who joined in 2004 Category:Welsh internationals Category:Swindon Town Category:Torquay United Category:Derby County Category:Grimsby Town Category:Crystal Palace Category:Fulham Category:Coventry City Category:Northampton Town Category:Birmingham City Category:Norwich City